Ghostbusters: The New Squad
by Darkshadow2k7
Summary: Set 30 years after the 2nd movie, ghosts have once again attack New York. A new group of Ghostbusters comes in to try to save the city. However, they will be facing a new ghost hunting team to steal their glory.


New York City, a bustling city that was once peaceful and safe. But that all changed when the ghosts started to haunt the Big Apple. The city was in turmoil until four heroes came to the scene and put a stop to it. They are the Ghostbusters. Dr. Peter Venkman, Dr. Raymond 'Ray' Stantz, Dr. Egon Spengler & Winston Zeddemore form the most heroic team New York has ever seen. Armed with nuclear proton packs and ghost capturing equipment, they spend days and nights busting ghosts. They even took down Gozer the Gozerian, a Sumerian shape-shifting demi-god of destruction & Vigo the Carpathian of Moldavia, a tyrant that gain power from the negativity of people's emotions. They have been know as heroes of New York City and legends. After a few months, the team disbanded, due to the lawsuits and violations from Walter Peck of the EPA, and gone their separated ways. Peter Venkman got married and have a son he named Richard. Egon finally got married to Janine Melnitz, the Ghostbusters' secretary, and had a daughter named Penelope 'Penny' Spengler. Ray Stantz went on to continue his teaching of the paranormal in Europe, & Winston moved away to stay overseas.

(30 Years Later)

New York had greatly improved over the last 30 years. The city also got their 1st ever female mayor named Maya Valentine. During that time, Derek Spencer, business man & multi-millionaire, build a company called Spencer Labs Inc., which have produces thousands of new jobs in New York and Manhattan. He stays in his penthouse suite with his 17 year old daughter named Jenny. She had a mother but she died in a car accident when she was 8 years old. Since then, her father had been working hard to deal with the lost while she mourns for her dearly. She lays in her bed of her elegant room mourning her mother. Her skin is light as snow with freckles on her cheeks, long raven hair in the tied up ponytail and her eyes are violet. Her clothing is a blue jeans, red shirt, and a golden necklace. Her black German Sheppard was sleeping on the end of the bed swishing his tail slowly. Her phone on her nightstand started to ring. She gets it and said "Hello?" "Hello, honey," said Derek on the other line. "Hi, dad. What's up?" said Jenny with a smile. "Just working, sweetheart. Hey come by my work right now," said Derek. "Why? What is it?" asked Jenny. "I'm going to a new Italian café that's having a grand opening and I was thinking of taking you there," said Derek. "I don't know, dad. I'm still trying to get used to this city," said Jenny. "I know honey. But it would be a good to enjoy life for a bit," said Derek. "Ok, father. I will join you," said Jenny. "Very good. I will see you soon. I must go now. I'll see you soon, pumpkin," said Derek. She blushes deeply and said "D…Dad! Stop calling me that." "See you soon, pumpkin," said Derek as he hangs up. Her cheeks puffs up and said "Oooh! He urks me sometimes. I swear he does this sometimes." She gets up, grabs her keys and heads to her father's job.

In the New York University, a handsome professor, in his mid 30s, is teaching his class about debunking the paranormal theories made by would-be psychics. His skin is white, his hair style is gel back, his hair color is brown, and his eyes is brown. His clothing is a brown pants, black coat, blue shirt, black tie and black dress shoes. He is respected by both his class and the peers. "And so, these so called psychics thinking that they speak to the dead are nothing but idiots who can scam dumb people out of their money. As you can see, I'm better than that," said the professor as they are writing down notes. Just then the bell rings as to signals the end of classes. "That's it for today, my students. Please remember to study chapters 23, 45, & 75\. There will be a final exam on those chapters," said the professor. "Yes, Dr. Venkman," said his class as they are getting their stuff and heads off for the day. The only student that is left in his classroom is a girl, aged 25, writing her notes. Her skin in light, her eyes is blue and her hair, which is in a pony tail, is brown. Her clothing is a dark blue shirt, plaid skirt, short socks, black shoes, and red glasses. "Staying late again, Penny Spengler?" asked Dr. Venkman with a grin. She blushes and said "That's Penelope Spengler, Richard. I see you still had your father's clever wit." "It's a gift to me," said Richard with a grin. "And a curse to the world," said Penelope as she chuckles. "Can't argue with that. Anyway, you free for tonight? It's been a while since I last seen you?" asked Richard. "Yes. I am free tonight and we have to talk," said Penelope with a smile. "That's good to hear. Well, I will let you work," said Richard with a smile. Just then, he sees the dean of New York University Miss Alice Sterling. Her skin is dark, her eyes is blue, her long hair is black. Her clothing is a Victorian style business suit. "Another successful lecture, Dr. Venkman. We are earning more students this year than any other year," said Alice with a smile. "Thank you, Miss Sterling," said Richard. "Please…call me Alice. You are very well respected are here," said Alice. "Of course, Alice," said Richard. "Anywho, I'm here to ask for your help. Well…you and Miss Spengler," said Alice. Penelope looks up and said "Really? What is it?" "Well, we have been getting strange sounds coming from the old frat house Omega Delta Cal. Normally it would be some rowdy kids, but it was something else. We also heard from our groundskeeper that he saw someone or something in the house," said Alice. "Hmm…must be some type of projection from an old projector. But why you are asking us for help?" asked Penelope. "Well, we're not sure about it being…paranormal of some shorts. And our files did said that you two are the offspring of Dr. Peter Venkman and Dr. Egon Spengler, who have known for dabbling into this kind of stuff," said Alice. "You mean research ghosts?" asked Richard. "Yes," said Alice. "It's true that we are the offspring of the famous Ghostbusters, but we're just trying to live our normal lives. However, we still do some work in the paranormal side when normal life gets to be…well, too normal," said Penelope. "In other words, me and her do keep in touch on researching on any recent paranormal attacks. So this might be good to research on this, Alice," said Richard as he gets his camera and his notebook while Penelope puts her books in her bag and gets out her custom PKE meter she made. "Thank you, you two," said Alice. "Um…does this count as bonus credits, Ms. Sterling?" asked Penelope. "I'll make sure that you will get some college credit for this, Ms. Spengler. As soon as we can get this over with, the better we ease our donating donors of this university," said Alice. They nods as they head to the old Omega Delta Cal frat house.

At Spencer Labs Inc, Jenny was in her father's office sitting on the sofa reading a magazine as her father is finishing up his last bit of paperwork. He is a fit 38 year old. He skin is light, his short hair is jet black, and his eyes are blue. His clothing is a custom made business suit. "Father, are you done yet? This is so boring. If I want to be this bored, I would be at home watching the paint dry," said Jenny. "Oh ha-ha. Very funny. I will be done soon, Jenny. Be lucky you don't have to do paperwork," said the father as he keep working. "Sheesh. If I ever get a job, I hope it's not this one," said Jenny. "Personally, I blame my father," said the father as he finished his last paperwork, "and I am done! Suck on that, forms 235-A though 278-K. Suck on that! You just got owned by Derek Spencer!" Jenny looks at him and said "Really, dad?" "Yeah I know. I don't get out much. So sue me," said Derek as he sticks his tongue out at her. Jenny chuckles as she gets up and stretches a bit. "Well, at least it wasn't like the last week." "Oh god! I barely got out of there alive that day. Black Wednesday…the worst day ever," said Derek as he was about to get up but the phone starts ringing, "curse you, modern technology." He sits back down and answers the phone.

Derek: Hello…

?: Hello, master.

Derek: Aurora Gun, my faithful secretary. What is it?

Aurora: I have the new reports for our upcoming projects and have obtained some new partnerships from our overseas companies.

Derek: That's good.

Aurora: As for other news, stock prices for Spencer Labs Inc are through the roof. And your team the New York Knicks has lost to the Los Angeles Lakers 125-89 last night.

Derek: Damn it! That bad?

Aurora: Yeah…it was beat down city, master. Of course, my Boston Celtics beat the Miami Heat 134-75 last night.

Derek: Nobody likes a smuck, Aurora.

Aurora: I know. Oh, plus our recruits are going on a nightly mission tonight.

Derek: You know the drill.

Aurora: Be ninja. I know, master. Goodbye.

Derek: Goodbye.

He hangs up as he gets up, grabs his keys and said "Let's go, Jenny." She nods as she heads to the new café with him.

In the old Omega Delta Cal frat house, Richard, Penelope and Alice is exploring the hallways looking for clues of paranormal activity. The walls are rotting and dripping, the floors are old and creaking, and the ceilings are covered in what appears to be vomit. "Oh god…it's awful," said Alice as she tries not to gag. "How they manage to get the vomit on the ceilings I will never know…or want to know," said Richard as he shakes his head. "Hmm…according to the PKE meter, the readings are totally off the charts. It's getting red hot, Richard," said Penelope as she is walking and looking at the PKE meter. "You thinking of a class 4 apparition, Penny?" asked Richard as he his filming the details. "A class 6 apparition at best, Richard," said Penelope. "Um…hello? One reasonable adult who doesn't know anything that go bump in the night here," said Alice. "Sorry about that, Alice. We are recording our findings. Speaking of which, can you give us some history on the old frat house?" asked Penelope in a calm voice. She takes a deep breath and said "Hmm…well based on the New York University records, this was the frat house of Omega Delta Cal, one of our disbarred fraternities. I remember that fraternity. It was back when I was a rookie dean back then. During my rookie year, I been having receiving many complaints for that fraternity. All of them ranging from public drunkenness & noise pollutions to loud parties on weeknights. I mean who throws a party on a Monday?! Does that make any sense?! Nope! Anywho, they have been hit with some many infractions and yet they still keep partying. I think the final straw came at the infamous Spring Break party in 2007. They was holding a huge party but unfortunately a student, named Darien Jones, was found dead at their party. The official cause of death was severe alcoholic poisoning from excessive drinking. The school got hit with such a big lawsuit and ultimately, Omega Delta Cal was shut down for good. Since then, this place stands on as a blight on this New York University's history." "That's awful, Alice. I didn't know about that," said Richard. "Yeah. It wasn't a popular thing to start a conversation at the class reunions, Richard," said Alice. Penelope stops and sees a trail of greenish looking slime on the floor. "Guys. I see some ectoplasm trail here," said Penelope as she points at the slime. Richard records it, pulls out a vial and collect some samples. "Hmm…this slime looks fresh, Penny. That means it must be here," said Richard. "W…what?! There's a g…ghost?!" screamed Alice. "Calm down. If you keep panicking, then surely the ghost will come for us. We need to study it and record it," said Richard. She nods as the trio walks around calmly around the halls. They then hears some clanking in the far end room. "Where's that lead to it?" asked Richard. "The kitchen, Richard. That's where Darien was found dead on that night," said Alice. ""Hmm…the spirit of the deceased always return to the place of death for unfinished business. Very interesting," said Penelope as she writes down her findings in her research notebook. "That is true. Meaning we need to be very careful," said Richard. "Ok. Just let's get this over with," said Alice as she feels her knees shaking. The trio heads to the door of the kitchen and enters it.

At the grand opening of the new café called Kaluga Café, Derek and Jenny is enjoying their lunch. For his meal, he has order a baby back ribs, French fries, and a glass of white wine. As for Jenny, she is eating a Cesar's Salad and a glass of water. "Come on, Jun Jun. That's all you're eating?" asked Derek as he was eating his ribs. "I am watching my weight, father. I am a lady," said Jenny as she keeps eating her salad. "And yet you still dress as a tomboy at a One Direction concert," said Derek as he sips his wine. "You're one to talk, Bond," said Jenny as keeps eating her salad. "Oh ha ha. Very funny. So funny I forgot to laugh," said Derek as he eats one of his French fries. "I must say though, this is a pretty good café, father," said Jenny as she drinks her water. "Yeah, I heard about it in the newspaper today so I figure I would be a great father daughter lunch. Besides, we really haven't talk since your mother died," said Derek in a calm voice. She looks down and said "I know. But…I'm not ready to talk about it, father. Can we just enjoy this lunch please?" He sighs and said "Yes, Jun Jun. But someday, we must have the talk." "I…yes, father," said Jenny as she resumes eating her salad.

Back at old Omega Delta Cal frat house, the trio enters the kitchen and Penelope holds the PKE meter in the air, which is beeping loudly. "It's here, Richard. Get your camera ready," said Penelope. He gets his camera ready to record and said "Ready, Penelope." Alice stays behind Richard and holds him tightly. "I…I'm standing r…right behind you, Mr. Venkman," said Alice in a scared voice. "Don't worry, Alice. We're just going to document the sightings," said Richard as he tries to keep her calm. They move slowly and as they got closer, they hears some gulping and bottles smashing on the floor. The peak out the corner and sees a ghost at a fridge and drinking bottle after bottle of expired beer. It's body is greenish, it's clothes are torn shirt, pants with holes on them and scuffed up shoes. "No way. A class 5 apparition," said Richard as he is filming it. "This is..this is…wow. I can't believe it. This is a breakthrough in paranormal studies," said Penelope as she writes down in her notes. Alice looks at the ghost and gasps. "Oh my god… that's Darien Jones, the student who died from drinking too much at the party that fateful night," said Alice. Richard turns to her and said "Are you sure, Alice?" "Yup. That's him alright. He's wearing the same clothes as he was when the EMTs found the body. But why is he haunting this place?" asked Alice. "Most ghosts haunts the places they either known when they were alive or where they died. We're still trying to find some more information on that," said Penelope as she finish writing down her findings. Just before Richard can said anything, the ghost of Darien turns around and looks at them. "Um…Richard…" said Alice in a nervous voice. "Don't move, everyone…the ghost can't see us if we don't move…" said Richard in a low voice. Darien's ghost lets out a screeching wail at the trio. "Wait! I was wrong! I was thinking of a T-Rex!" screamed Richard as he starts running away from the ghost and get out of the kitchen. Both Penelope and Alice followed suit as Darien's ghost was chasing them. "Good grief! Now I know how Pac-Man feels when he gets chased by the ghosts in his game!" screamed Penelope as she kept running. "Except this is real life and there are now power pellets, Penny!" screamed Richard as he was running. "Less talking and more running, you two!" screamed Alice as she is running for her mortal life. The trio manages to exit the frat house and closed the door. They panting hard as they are trying to catch their breath from running so hard. "W…well, that c…could have g…gone better," said Richard as he was getting some air. "S…so, now what?" asked Alice. "There's no mistaking it. The ghosts are coming back. But why wait so long to come back? This doesn't make any sense," said Penelope while cleaning her glasses. "In any case, we need to tell the Mayor about this. We don't want to cause a citywide panic here," said Richard. "I agree with you on that, Richard. Let's head to the City Hall," said Penelope. "In the meantime, I would have to explain this to the board of trustees. Boy would they get a kick out of this," said Alice as she heads back to the office. "Let's hope there aren't any more ghosts popping up. The last thing the city need to be in full panic mode," said Penny as she and Richard get in his 2001 Dodge Challenger and drives to City Hall.

Back at Kaluga Café, as Derek was finishing his fifth rib, the kitchen staff was running out of the kitchen screaming. Everyone turns around and sees a green blob-like ghost coming out of the kitchen eating a chicken leg. "What the…" said Jenny in a low voice. "Ok, that's new. Is this part of the Grand Opening?" asked Derek as he was clapping. The ghost turn to the Derek and Jenny and heads towards them. "Father! Watch out!" screamed Jenny as she gets up and pushes him out of the way just a the ghost slimes her. "Oh, damn!" screamed Derek as he see Jenny falls to the ground. The ghost laughs loudly as it finishes eating the chicken and flies away. He goes to Jenny as she screams loudly "Ahhhhhh! I've been slimed! I've been slimed! I feel so…so…so…" "Funky?" asked Derek as he tries not to laugh. "Not funny, father! This…oh my god! This was my best outfit!" screamed Jenny as she was throwing a fit. "Oh come on, Jun Jun. You're making a big fit out of nothing. So you got slimed. I'm…pretty sure it will get out with some washing," said Derek in a calm voice. "These clothes need to die in a fire!" screamed Jenny. "Ok, ok. I'll called Aurora to recover your clothes. Besides, I do want to study the slime that little blob thing left," said Derek as he takes his phone out and call Aurora. While he was doing that, Jenny got out her small vial and collect a small sample of the slime.

A few hours later, Derek's security team are at Kaluga Café, looking at the damage and takes Jenny to their lab to get her new clothes. Derek was ordering some food to go, which is a double bacon cheeseburger and curly fries as Aurora was coming up to him. Her skin is tan, her short hair is purple with white highlights, and her eyes are green. Her clothing is a black business coat with matching short skirt, black heels and a gold necklace. "Don't you have enough food, sir?" asked Aurora in a calm voice. "Oh come on now, Ms. Gun. This is for when I get into the office. I was worried about Jun Jun. She took the hit for me and now she's screaming like she lost a puppy," said Derek as he orders a tall root beer float. "How are you still kept in good shape while eating that junk food I'll never know," said Aurora as she shakes her head. "Said the woman who goes to Chocolate Anonymous ever Wednesday night at 8:00 pm on the dot. Oh and by the way, do you still have M&M's in your desk drawer at work?" asked Derek with a grin. Aurora blushes and said "It…it's an reasonable addiction, sir! I couldn't help myself when I see chocolate candy bars and M&M's. They are the devil's forbidden fruit, sir. And no matter how many times I go to my CA meetings, I always go weak. But I am fighting the urges, sir." "I know, Ms. Gun. So you did told the boys at the lab to test that stuff on Jenny's clothes?" asked Derek as he pays for his meal and eats a fry. "Yes. I did. As soon as they found something, they will let us know. We should head back to your office so that we get the call with their findings," said Aurora in a calm voice. He nods as he signal his team to pack up and leave. Aurora wrote a check for the café owners to cover the damages as she and Derek left the café and head back to Spencer Labs Inc.

Unknown to Derek and the others, a pair of glowing red eyes looked on at the scene and started to fade away with an soft evil chuckle.


End file.
